Daddy's Girl
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Ino regresa a Konoha luego de varios años de haberse marchado por una ruptura con Shikamaru, pero esta vez no regresa sola sino que con una pequeña acompañante que al parecer resulta ser su hija.


Hola gente naruteraaaa, cómo andan? Yo acá ando, una mañana a las 6.50 después de no haber dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche jajaja. Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir este fanfic, así que finalmente me decidí a hacerlo y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Daddy's Girl**

Hacía ya seis largos años que los chicos no sabían nada de mí. En aquel entonces yo solía salir con mi antiguo compañero de equipo, por si no saben a quién me refiero, hablo de Nara Shikamaru. Llevo grabados en mi memoria el centenar de momentos que pasamos juntos, y recuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento en el que me pidió que me convirtiera en su novia. Para aquel entonces yo ya me había olvidado de Sasuke, aunque claro, jamás imaginé que el dilema con los Akatsuki se resolvería y regresarían a casa, comenzando a salir él con mi odiosa rival pero mejor amiga, Sakura. Da igual, porque en esta historia ellos no tienen cabida, así que centrémonos en mi relación con Shikamaru. Como se imaginarán, ambos éramos sumamente felices, yo había vuelto a resplandecer, como si hubiera permanecido opacada por años. Estaba más animosa, pues lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era la felicidad de Shikamaru, y sabía que el controlador de sombras era feliz a mi lado, yo lo hacía feliz.  
Calma… calma… no se inquieten que ya les voy a contar porque me fui de mi villa natal. No hay porqué exasperarnos. Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Kiba, descendiente del clan Inuzuka, claro que como buenos amigos que éramos de él, iríamos, aunque bueno, todos saben tan bien como yo que mi, en aquel momento, novio no soporta mucho los escándalos ni la música alta. Seguramente fue por ello que permanecimos toda la noche en el balcón externo, mientras en el interior del salón había un caos increíble, entre gritos, música y gente ebria. No se nos cruzó la idea de entrar ni por un minuto, aunque claro que agradecimos cuando el chico que completaba nuestro súper trío, Chouji Akimichi, nos trajo algo de beber. En fin, cuando llegamos a casa de mi novio ya todos dormían, pero él se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pues, contrariamente a mí, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol. Lo recosté en la cama y me acosté junto a él, consciente de que al otro día el pobrecillo tendría una resaca infernal y que necesitaba quien lo cuide. Pero Shikamaru no tenía ganas de dormir, tal y como yo creía. Se volteó de costado, encarándome y me miró con ternura, acariciándome el rostro. Yo le sonreí y también me coloque de la misma maneta que él, para poder besarlo y abrazarlo. Aquella fue la primera vez en la que rompimos todo tipo de reglas para ir más allá de todo, nuestra primera noche de sexo, cuando me quitó la virginidad.  
Tiempo después yo había comenzado a sentirme de una forma especial, una forma en la que jamás me había sentido antes, por lo que, sin decirle siquiera a mis padres o a mi novio, me mandé a hacer unos estudios médicos para asegurarme de que no estaba enferma. Mientras esperaba los resultados, mi peor pesadilla se volvió realidad. Temari regresó a nuestra villa con sus dos hermanos en una visita que su padre, en el pueblo de la arena, les había obligado a hacer. Claro que aquella zorra mezquina no perdió la oportunidad, ella no era ninguna tonta y sabía que si mi pareja no pisaba el anzuelo en ese momento, no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, por lo que sacó sus más viles trucos, trucos que, a pesar de todo, encantaron a Shikamaru, quien no tardó tiempo en dejarme. Se imaginarán que yo estaba devastada, ya no había rastros de la alegre Ino, pues tardé bastante en aceptar que había perdido al chico que amaba y muchísimo más en recuperarme. Aún así me armé de valor y fui al hospital por los estudios médicos, estaba decidida a partir aquella misma noche. En el camino hacia la edificación me encontré con mi vieja amiga de ojos blancos, quien también parecía ir en aquella misma dirección. Se me acercó y, mientras caminábamos juntas, me intentó consolar. Recuerdo fervientemente que sus palabras me serenaron de una forma increíble y, en aquel entonces, creí que la muchacha era mágica, capaz de lograr algo que ni siquiera mis mejores amigos habían logrado. Ya en el hospital ambas pedimos lo que habíamos ido a buscar respectivamente y luego nos sentamos en un parque cercano a examinar los resultados. Ya no me importaba estar enferma, por lo que comencé a hojear los resultados de los distintos exámenes que me habían hecho. Todos tenían un gran NEGATIVO escrito en sus páginas. Fue entonces que, ya aburrida, convencida de que no tenía nada, lo vi. En una de las tantas hojas de resultados había un gran POSITIVO. Miré el título que recitaba el encabezado y rompí a llorar. No es que estuviese enferma, estaba embarazada de Shikamaru, de aquel entonces, de nuestra primera vez. Hinata fue la única que se enteró, no se lo conté a nadie más, mucho menos al padre, quien en aquel momento estaría felizmente echado en la cama con su novia. Aquella tarde me marché de la aldea, y al parecer no lo notaron hasta un par de días después, porque nadie me alcanzó.

Y aquí estoy ahora, traspasando el portal de ingreso a Konoha seis años después, teniendo yo 20 años, como diría Gai-sensei, en la flor de la juventud. Aquel día nadie trabajaba, era como un día libre para todos, por lo que no me costó mucho mezclarme con la gente. Luego de caminar un poco voltee y miré hacia atrás.  
-Shiori, ven cariño, no te separes de mí-le indiqué a una pequeña niña de 5 años que me seguía. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello del padre y los ojos de la madre, sumamente bonita. Incluso podía controlar las sombras, aunque no entendía muy bien la forma en la que esos poderes, extraños para ella, se controlaban.  
-Sí mamá-sonrió ella, con su alegría típica de todo niño de aquella edad. Corrió a mi encuentro, tomándome de la mano para asegurarse de no perderse.  
-¿Quieres descansar un poco? Caminamos todo el día, ven, vamos a comer algo-le sonreí con ternura, y nos dirigíamos a un pequeño puestito ambulante de comida cuando entonces escuché el vozarrón de cierta peli rosa.  
-¡CERDA!-exclamó la miembro del equipo 9, acercándose corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Yo solo atiné a voltear sorprendida y ver que mis antiguos amigos, con maestros incluidos, estaban teniendo un gigantesco picnic y que todos me miraban con la boca abierta-. ¡Más te vale tener una buena explicación! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera sin decir nada?! ¡Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti!-sentí como mi hija se escondía detrás de mí, aferrándose a mi ropa, asustada por los gritos de mi amiga.  
-Mami, ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué te dijo cerda?-sollozó la pequeña mientras me tendía los brazos y yo la cargaba a upa. Entonces, la expresión de Sakura al ver a Shiori, quien me había llamado mamá, cambió del enojo a la incredulidad. Me miró a los ojos muy sorprendida y yo simplemente asentí, dándole a entender que realmente era mi hija y que había estado en mi propio cuerpo antes de nacer.  
-In…creíble…-susurró mi amiga, aún sorprendida-. Es igual a ti y a Shikamaru…  
-Es que él es el padre, solo que aún no lo sabe, no quiero arruinar su relación con Temari-ante mi comentario, ella me miró con desaprobación, negando.  
-Cerda, Temari y Shikamaru ya no salen juntos, tan solo fue un estúpido capricho de un par de meses. Él terminó con ella por el remordimiento que le acarreaba haber perdido a la chica a quien amaba-me explicó, y tardé varios segundos en caer en cuenta que cuando hablaba de esa chica se refería a mí.  
-Entonces Shikamaru…  
-Te buscó desesperadamente al ver que te habías ido por su culpa, se sintió muy mal por ello y le ha costado mucho trabajo reponerse-me contó mi amiga.  
-Mami…-Shiori me miró preocupada, notaba mi semblante algo perdido, pero escuchar su dulce voz me hiso volver a la realidad y sonreírle. Le compré una salchicha para que comiera y luego caminamos en la dirección en la que nuestros amigos se encontraban. Todos se acercaron a saludarme, fue una calurosa bienvenida, todos menos el ser a quien en ese momento tenía más ganas de ver. Shikamaru permanecía detrás de todos nuestros amigos, con la vista clavada en el suelo, como si sintiera que no tenía derecho alguno de verme. Por un momento ignoré a los chicos y avancé hacia donde él se encontraba. Instantáneamente todos enmudecieron y nos miraron en silencio. Yo simplemente miré con pena a aquel bello adolescente que se encontraba frente a mí, sin atreverse a levantar la vista y mirarme a los ojos.  
-Shikamaru…-le susurré. Me arrodillé en el suelo y, dejando a mi pequeña a un lado, lo abracé con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo el amor que por años me había guardado. Fue entonces que pasó lo que más me sorprendió, el morocho a quien abrazaba me abrazó también y rompió a llorar amargamente. Lo miré con ternura, de verdad estaba arrepentido-. Tranquilo Shikamaru, todo está bien-dije, intentando reconfortarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello y me inclinaba lentamente para besar su frente-. Tranquilo… ya… no llores por favor.  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore después de lo que te he hecho?! ¡Soy un monstruo, un maldito y feo monstruo!-lloró. Acaricié su mejilla en un pequeño recorrido hasta su mentón, el cual tomé y levanté para obligarlo a que me mirase a los ojos.  
-Escúchame Shikamaru, yo no te odio, no siento rencor alguno por ti, es más, yo…-en aquel momento me trabé, a pesar de todo, aún era difícil aceptar la verdad, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado-. Yo aún te amo-dije, provocando que su sorprendida mirada finalmente se concentrara en mis ojos.  
-¿Cómo… puedes decir eso? Yo te dejé Ino, dejé que te fueras, no te detuve… fui tan idiota… tan idiota… no merezco perdón alguno-volvió a bajar la mirada, apoyando su frente contra mi pecho, refugiándose como un niño. Suspiré y lo abracé, consolándolo a medida que iba depositando pequeños besos por su cabello.  
-Shikamaru, eres humano, todos cometemos errores… todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Ya no tienes porqué llorar, si quieres hacer algo para remediar lo que has hecho… por favor, que todo vuelva a ser como antes-ahora era yo quien derramaba lágrimas. El morocho me miró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, me contempló por unos segundos y luego me atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo, besándome con ternura, acariciando mi cabello. Me aferré a su ropa y le sonreí-. Te amo Shikamaru.  
-Y yo a ti Ino…-fue su respuesta, la respuesta que había anhelado escuchar durante tanto tiempo. Le sonreí, y volví a unir nuestros labios, acariciando su mejilla. Fue entonces que me percaté de que todos nos miraban. Voltee a ver a nuestros amigos vergonzosamente y todos rompieron en aplausos y gritos de alegría, felicitándonos. No pude evitar que una risita escapara de mis labios mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de mi novio.  
-Bien Shikamaru, quiero presentarte a alguien muy pero muy especial-le sonreí, y le extendí el brazo libre a Shiori, quien se acercó de forma tímida, con sus suaves mejillas teñidas de un rosa que la hacía ver adorable-. Te presento a Shiori.  
-Tu hija, ¿verdad?-la miró sonriéndole-. Mucho gusto pequeña, mi nombre es Shikamaru… ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Así-indicó Shiori, mostrando una mano completamente abierta-. En un mes cumpliré así-agregó, levantando un dedo de la otra mano.  
-Vaya, eres toda una ternura, igual que tu madre-rió el sucesor del clan Nara, quien luego me miró a mí. Pude notar un pequeño dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz, al igual que en sus ojos-. ¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó. Me dispuse a responderle pero fue otra la voz que intervino.  
-¿No te das cuenta?-la tímida voz de Hinata se hiso presente y todos voltearon a verla.  
-En lo que a mí respecta es más que obvio a quien se parece también-ahora la que hablaba era mi amiga Sakura. Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que le había caído la ficha pues miraba a Shiori con los ojos sumamente abiertos, al igual que su boca que colgaba hacia abajo estúpidamente.  
-Ella… ¿es mi hija?...-fue lo único que pudo preguntar, para luego volver a abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder decir más.  
-Sí Shikamaru… Shiori es tu hija-asentí.  
La tomó en brazos alzándola como si de una pluma se tratase. Jamás había visto a Shikamaru tan feliz, por lo que supe instantáneamente que el muchacho aceptaría la responsabilidad de padre. La abrazó contra sí y lleno de besos, como si jamás la volvería a soltar en la historia de su existencia. Era dichoso. Me miró con los ojos húmedos, lágrimas de felicidad, de emoción, supuse.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te fuiste embarazada de Konoha… yo… si hubiese sabido-enmudeció, mirándome a los ojos, desesperado, pero luego recuperó la compostura-. Está decidido, nos mudaremos juntos y cuidaremos a nuestra pequeña entre los dos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.  
-Shikamaru… yo… ¿estás seguro? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, yo no te apuraré ni nada. Me la he arreglado sola durante seis largos años, unos meses más…  
-¡No!-me interrumpió y todos lo miramos sorprendidos-. Jamás había estado tan decidido como ahora, no las volveré a dejar solas nunca más, no podría soportarlo Ino… además, la nena necesita a su papá a su lado, ¿verdad pequeña?-le sonrió.  
-¿Tú eres mi papá? ¿De verdad eres mi papito?-preguntó Shiori con aquella suave voz de nena que nos causó ternura a todos-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo-y luego, su expresión de curiosidad se transformó en una de inmensa felicidad a la vez que abrazaba a su padre-. Sí, yo quiero vivir contigo y con mami-respondió alegremente la criatura.  
-Ino…-noté que todos me miraban y el rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas. Sonreí y asentí, dejándome abrazar por uno de los fornidos brazos de mi novio. Besé su mejilla riendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz.

Se preguntarán que fue de nosotros. Pues les cuento que ahora vivimos muy felices los tres en una bella casa llena de flores. Han pasado dos años, sí, no quise cerrar la historia antes para asegurarme de darle un final feliz. Shiori tiene ahora 7 años y espera un hermanito, está muy feliz por ello, planeamos llamarlo Shikano. Nos seguimos viendo con nuestros amigos, y desde hace un año que cada vez que nos vemos, Sakura mira celosa el anillo de matrimonio que luzco orgullosamente, así es, Shikamaru y yo nos casamos el año pasado y estamos muy contentos. Tengo esperanzas en que viviremos felices por siempre, ¿para qué ser negativos?  
Ya no tengo más que decir, las palabras se me acaban y esta historia… ha llegado a su fin.

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no me costó tanto escribirlo, fue de esos fanfics en los que uno tiene absolutamente todas las ideas claras en su mente acerca de lo que quiere y lo que hace. Bueno, en fin. Espero con ansias sus reviews!! Saludos!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
